Mask Off
by Dragnoria
Summary: Azazel Finally decides to take that mask of his off, only Izun seems to have other ideas.


I ran through the bushes giggling to myself, at the figure who was attempting to keep up with me. Izun could never catch up to me and to this day, never has. _Why does he even try?_ I thought, quieting my breathing, as I hid pressing my body against the bark of a nearby tree.

I nonchalantly rolled my eyes as the boy ran past my hiding place. _How he can even call himself a part of the strike team is beyond me_. I sighed, raising a hand up and scratching the back of my head, turning only to find myself face-to-face with Izun.

"Hi Azazel," Izun said with a wide smile, his white teeth shining.

"How did you know I was up here?"I crossed my arms, curious as to this lame excuse for a squad mate could find me.

"Do you think I'm stupid Azazel?! It's not like you bothered to suppress your energy." Izun looked genuinely offended, pouting only slightly.

I don't think he really wants me to answer that question, I only slightly smirked at my own thoughts, putting a hand on my hip as I stared at the now frowning boy.

"You're smirking," Izun pointed out, drawing me back from the depths of my thoughts, "I can tell even though you wear that stupid mask. Your eyes give you away."

Okay fine, maybe he's not THAT bad, I raised a brow. Not many people could claim the ability to tell what I was thinking. After all, what was the point in wearing this scratchy mask if people could see right through it? Oh well, I guess I don't want him getting a big head with that knowledge.

"You wound my pride Izun. I wear this mask to keep others out; yet even you, the most feeble of teammates, can see my expressions beneath it." I jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground with the utmost of grace.

Izun scowled at me before jumping down and turning to leave, "Whatever, you're not worth my time."

My eyes widened ever so slightly as a small smile crept across my lips, _Not worth his time huh? We'll see about that._

"You can go if you want to Izun," I casually spoke, noticing how Izun stopped and waited for me to finish what he knew was an incomplete sentence. "I was just going to take my dear old mask off since it's not serving its purpose."

I smirked as I heard the faint hitch in Izun's breath. _Nothing like baiting the idiot to do what I want_. I reached a hand up, hooking a finger inside the edge of my mask, preparing to pull it down.

Izun was suddenly at my side his hand holding my hand as I was about to pull my mask off. "Let me," Izun's voice a slightly lower tone than normal and his eyes a slight shade darker.

I couldn't help but smile, leaning against the bark of the tree behind me as I moved my hands down to my hips once again. "Okay."

Izun's fingers gripped the edge of my mask and pulled it down revealing the rest of my face. Red marks from where the mask hugged my skin, my straight nose a slight red dusting it, along with my plump cheeks which Mom apparently insisted on squeezing. Finally, my pink lips, moving only slightly as I bit the inside of my cheek out of habit.

Izun leaned down, his breath ghosting over my lips before he finally looked at me. "We shouldn't be doing this," He said but made no move to actually stop.

"I know," I replied, tilting my head. "But I want to." With that, I leaned upwards and took Izun's lips in a searing kiss.

He grazed his teeth along my lower lip before biting it, as if for entrance. I gladly let him in as we began their battle for dominance, our tongue's clashing against one another. Izun won as usual before nipping my lip and trailing kisses downwards from my neck to my collar bone, sending shivers up my spine before settling us both down on a pile of leaves.

I panted, my face a dark red as I shuddered. "Izun clothes off. Now."

Izun drew away from my neck causing me to shamefully whine as it managed to escape my throat. "Needy aren't you, I like that."

Izun removed my clothes painstakingly slowly, removing each article of clothing piece by piece until he was only in boxers.

I couldn't help but pout and say, "How come I'm almost naked and you still have all your clothes on?"

Izun chuckled and leaned down to place a light kiss on my lips before pulling away. "But you like it Azazel." And to prove his point Izun brought his hand down to run his palm against the growing bulge in my boxers.

"Izun please," I moaned softly, gritting my teeth. "More."

"Gladly," Izun said before leaning down, taking my right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it occasionally running his soft tongue against my sensitive skin. Once he was done, Izun moved onto the other nipple until they were both considerably red and wet.

He smirked as he leaned forward and kissed belly button earning a light blush from me as I watched. Sticking his tongue out, Izun darted his tongue in and out of my belly button, causing me to giggle occasionally oddly as it may seem it felt good, in some odd way.

I hissed in and writhed in both pleasure and laughter, my hands playfully pushing against his hair as I tried to force Izun further south.

I heard him chuckle in response to my actions and he moved back up to kiss me again, this time it much more light, much softer and quick. "Patience love, patience," Was all he said.

Izun slid out of his own clothes, leaving himself clad only in jet black boxers that seemingly clung to his skin before he slid his hand in the waistband of my boxers before pulling them down, purposefully brushing against my erection with the fabric. "What do you want me to do Azazel?"

"Please," At this point, I didn't care about my pride, "Please suck me."

Izun smirked, "Only because you asked so prettily." He swooped down and took my length whole, gliding his soft wet tongue against my tip as he slowly lowered his mouth onto me. I had to force myself to not wrap my legs around him, I didn't want to hurt him.

I took Izun's hand and started sucking on three of his fingers, using them to distract myself from the idea of moving my legs.

Izun, however, kept sucking and slowly pulled fingers out of my mouth and trailed them down to my backside. I felt him audibly moan or maybe gasp in reaction to something as his mouth vibrated around my length.

I hadn't actually felt the first finger apparently, but the second was causing me some discomfort. I decided to focus on the wondrous feeling of Izun's mouth and ignore the slight pain in his ass.

Apparently, Izun thought I was loose enough as he slid in a third finger and began searching, moving and wiggling his fingers around inside me.

"Izun!" I shouted.

I felt Izun smile around me before, letting my length fall from his mouth onto my stomach.

He pulled his fingers out and slowly, teasingly pulled down his boxers before pushing his tip against me, forcing it in without any warning.

I bit my lip, crying out in pain as Izun held himself still in order to let me adjust to him.

A few moments of deafening silence later and I panted, sighing and letting a singular word escape from my lips. "Move," Was all I said and Izun gladly followed direction.

He began to move slowly, starting out with shallow thrusts.

"Deeper," I shivered, moaning as I arching my back.

Izun began to search inside me once more for that singular spot and apparently found it as my back arched against the grass, toes curling. "Faster!"

He began to thrust hard, fast, steadily getting deeper into me, neither of us knowing how long we'd last. His hand wrapped around my length and slowly began to jerk, his hand moving up and down, pulling and tugging at the skin as he continued to move inside me.

I cried, shuddering and biting my lip as I came, shooting all over both our chests my length twitching as I balled my hands into fists. Izun soon joined me, pushing himself in as deeply as possible, leaning forward and pressing his lips against my own as he shot and spurted inside me, a feeling of warmth beginning to radiate throughout me.

We both lie there on the grass, panting as Izun pressed another kiss to my cheek, his hair clinging to his forehead wet with sweat as the few loose strands stuck to me. He slowly moved away, the warmth from his body, leaving me as he did, pulling himself out of me as he smiled down at me.

"I think..." He panted, his cheeks still a dark red, "You should keep wearing your mask just so I'll have more chances to take it off."

I gave a slight laugh, the pain in my backside slowly returning. "I agree."


End file.
